


Who are we?

by Croncho



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Promises, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croncho/pseuds/Croncho
Summary: Brock Barrus and Brian Hanby are best friends since childhood's.Brock is a kind-heart child, was born in a loving and caring family. His parents love and adore him so much.But in the opposite, Brian is a cold-heart child. He was born in a rich family, but without loves and cares. His parents are were heartless and careless toward their own son. They locked him in his room so many times as a punishment for trying to sneak out.The reason he always sneaked out is because he always came to Brock.Brock needs company every evening because his parents both went to works, which leaves him alone at home.They talked about alot of stuffs in life. Things that they want, things that made them laughs and smiles and enjoying eachother's company.Brock missed all of those memories and it's hurt to remember all of it.Always happen to have a painful conversations.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Brock Barrus/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Lui Calibre/Daithi De Nogla, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh... This is my first fanfiction in full english. First time writing a fanfic, actually. Because I'm not good at english (and my grammars are bad) but I'm still studying and trying to write a story with... Google Translate's help. Please don't judge me, mate- and don't mind the tags. I'm bad at it too.
> 
> Also, I'm using Brian's Irish h -> ' . idk why, maybe its Irish? 
> 
> Hope ye enjoys,,

Today is Brock's first year of High School. Everyone is really excited for their first day. Meeting new friends, new teachers. But for Brock, it's going to be really normal. Because in his place, there is no high school near his home, so his parents told him to study in far place, which has dorm. He missed his home. 

He looked everywhere in the crowd of students to find his friends, Lauren and Marcel. It has been 15 minutes he couldn't find them and almost lost hope. So he sit back in the chair near the school's big tree. He felt anxious crawling from the bottom to the top of his body. There are too many people here, and he can't find them anywhere. But then a sudden hand put on Brock's shoulder made he jumped a little. He turn his head back and he heard a familar voice,

"Found you, Brock-bud!", Marcel said happily and then hugged him. Brock couldn't react but return his best friend a hug too. 

"Where is Lauren? I thought she went on the same bus with you.", Brock asked.

"She went to the bathroom for a bit." Marcel reply his friend with a relaxing looks, then his normal tone changed into exciting. "Also, I think we will study in the same classroom!". 

"Really? That's amazing!", Brock feels relaxing for a bit. At least now he doesn't get to feels alone again this year. 

"We might get our room at the dorm after school. But if we were the first at the dorm, the receptionist might give us the same room keydoor!", Marcel said excitingly, both hands on Brock's shoulders and slightly shaking them. 

"I'm not sure if we gonna be the first to be there... Might as well there will be a line of tons people waiting... And it's might be random! We will be with random people, Marcel- I'm really worry about this whole dormmate and things and--!". Brock is back with his negative thoughts but Marcel quickly shut him with his hand on Brock's mouth. Then slightly pat his best friend on the shoulder,

"Brock, listen here buds. First, no negative thoughts in front of me. Second, I am your best friend and as my duty is to help you survive through the first year of high school, me and Lauren will. AND we did promised with your worrying parents is that we are going to look after you until the end of third year in high school. Got it?". Brock nods quitely and then Marcel pull his hand off Brock's mouth. Then a female voice called out to them.

"Hey there mens. What made you guys so worry about?". 

"Oh hey Lauren. We were just talking about dorm-stuffs then the negative thoughts came to Brock's.", said Marcel.

"Oh dude that's bad. Well, let's just hope that Brock will be dormmate with one of us or something.", she shrugs her shoulders then take a sip of her orange juice. "And yes, I'm in different class. Lucky to you guys."

Brock and Marcel left out a small "aw man" which made Lauren chuckle a bit. "C'mon guys, it's not like your mom is leaving you guys alone at the daycare."

Then the bell rings. Brock and Marcel went to the class on second floor, Lauren went for the first floor.

=====

In Brock and Marcel's classroom, the first lesson is to introduce eachother ( first day at school, they will study no lesson but get to knew eachother first). 

When Marcel done with his introduction, he quickly made friend with Scotty because they had the same favorite games and hobbies. Then it's Brock's turn. He shyly stand up and introduce himself with small tone but the teacher kindly asked him, "Barrus, please speak a bit louder please. Use your normal tone to introduce yourself. Don't be shy.", Brock nods slowly. 

"My name is Brock Barrus... I like reading books, watching TV and... And drawing... Hope we could get along..."

"Thank you, Barrus. You can sit down now." Then the teacher continue with the next student, "next, Thompson."

Brock can feels anxiety is crawling back to the top of his body. His sweats is dropping from the forehead but Marcel notices, he give Brock's a tissue then patted on his shoulder. "Calm down dude. It's gonna be fineee." 

"I know... But someone is watching me-"

"Watching you? Why tho?", Marcel asked in confusion.

"I-I don't know-! I just feel like someone is watching me..."

"Maybe it's just your imagination. We'll talk when it's lunch, ok? Relax, my dude."

"O-ok..."

Brock looks over at his shoulder, a dark brown hair boy with blue eyes color looking at him but then quickly looked away. Brock left out a small "hm..." then shrugs it off. He turns back to his sketchbook and starts to draw while the other students is introducing themself. 

===== 

Lunch time.

Marcel and Lauren sure did made alot of friends quickly. They are sitting at a big table in the cafeteria. There are Scotty and Craig from Marcel and Brock's class. And there's Lanai, Evan and John from Lauren's class. Anthony, Smii7y, Jonathan, Bryce, Ryan, Nogla and Lui were invited by Scotty and John. 

Brock just felt more anxious when there are so, so, so many, MANY people at the table. Between Lauren and Marcel is an empty seat, probably for Brock. He took the phone out of his pocket and type something for Marcel. 

[ Brockward to Dinosaur-child ]

11:25 PM

Brockward: hey Marcel

Brockward: I'm going to the bathroom for a bit, might return later

Brockward: or not gonna return when lunch's over

Dinosaur-child: aw k bud. See ya in class

Brock sighed heavily and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and whispering to himself, "okay Brock... Just relax... Just relax like what Marcel said..." then he inhales, and exhales, relaxing himself. But he heard footsteps. He looked at an empty stall then he hid himself in there. An Irish-accent voice calling out to him, " 'ey t'ere, "Brock". Ye were just went in 'ere. W'ere did ye go?" 

Irish accent? It sound familiar... 

"Maybe ye are 'iding in one of t'is stall, aren't ye? Come out and talk with me a little bit or ye will lose ye teeths."

His heart just stop beating. He is not safe. He needs help. Or he will die in his first year of high school. He needs to--

Sweats is falling down Brock's cheek so badly then he pulls out his phone in the pocket, press into Marcel's text then the stall's door open, a hand quickly grabs him out then presses his back against the wall hardly. 

"Agh!", Brock couldn't breathe. It's so hurt. 

Brock looks up to see who is it. It's the brown hair and blue eyes boy in his class, with two other students maybe is in the other class. The boy's hand is still on Brock's collar, his hand grips hard on Brock's collar and still presses him on the wall. Brock's hands is grabbing on the Irish student's hand, wanted him to let go. 

"Let me go!", Brock said loudly, tears almost falling on his cheek. The Irish boy laugh, "Let ye go? Ye 'ad new friends. And t'e w'ole summer, ye didn't even send me a letter! Ye promised me!" 

"I promised you?! But I don't even know who you are!", Brock yelled at the Irish boy, which made him went silence. 

"Ye don't?! Brian Hanby! I am yer childhood friend! I did even send ye my 'ome address in Ireland!"

Brock's eyes widen. He looks up the boy infront of him. Brian Hanby. Brian is angry. That looks on Brian's face make Brock's heart dropped. 

He clenched his fist hard then punch Brock's left cheek and then Brian's hand let go of Brock's collar. The light-brown hair boy is now on the floor, hand hugging his own cheek and tears are falling. 

Brian looks at the other two boys, named Tyler and Luke, he told them, "let's go. Mig't don't want someone see us 'ere."

He left with the other two to the cafeteria, sitting at Marcel's group table. 

Marcel looks at them and then asks, "Where's Brock?". Brian sighs, "He's not in t'ere." 

"Oh, ok. Lauren, let's go find him.", Marcel turns his head to Lauren, who is eating apple. She nods and was about to stand up, both Lauren and Marcel with the group heard a shout, 

"Someone is hurted! In the bathroom!" 

"What does they looked like?"

"Light-brown hair with a little pony tail, wearing a sweater vest-" 

Marcel and Lauren looks at eachother with horror in their eyes.


	2. Broken conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock wanted to leave so badly. But he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight it's 3AM, better get this done before the ideas slipped off my head
> 
> I still need my coffee

Lauren and Marcel looks at eachother with horror in their eyes. 

Marcel quickly leaves his seat and run toward to the bathroom, Scotty looks at Marcel running off and then looks at the other guys. 

"What is going on?", Evan asked in confusion. Scotty just shakes his head and shrugged. "Maybe it's his friend got hurt or something." said Jonathan, the tall boy with pale skin and bright blue eyes is sitting next to Evan, talking with some foods in his mouth. 

"Don't speak when there are foods in your mouth, Jon.", Evan punches lightly at Jonathan's arm. 

"Ouch ok ok, owl."

Marcel went inside the bathroom and saw his friend curled up laying on the floor, hand is still hugging his left cheek. Marcel quickly helps Brock up. 

"Dude, who did this to you??" Marcel asks while checking on Brock for any injuries that are left. 

Brock just stays silent. 

"Brock? Ya ok bud?", Marcel keeps asking, he couldn't stop on making sure that his best friend is ok. 

"Marcel? Brock? What's taking you guys so long? Let's just help Brock get to the infirmary then we'll talk. Don't stay in there talking stuffs without my help, guys." Lauren is standing outside the boy's bathroom, calling out to them and waiting til' Marcel carrying Brock on his back. 

"Are Brock's legs okay?" 

"He might don't want to walk on his own to the infirmary so..."

"Ah it's ok. You can carry Brock to the infirmary, I'll tell the others that you can't eat lunch with them right now." Lauren said then give Marcel a pat on the shoulder. "Geez, thanks Lauren." Marcel laughs and then walking to the infirmary, while Brock is just staring into space. 

Lauren went back to her seat near Lanai and Kelly and then looks at the guys, "Sorry guys. Marcel can't eat lunch right now. He's kinda busy with something." 

"Aw man that's suck." Scotty sighs, feeling lonely then Brian chuckles, went near Scotty and pat his back. "Don't sad, Scott. You'll still gonna see 'im in class, eh?" 

Scotty nodded and looks at his friends doing dumb things: Lui and Craig are having a staring competition, Nogla is sipping his drink non-stop, Evan and Jonathan are talking to eachother about books, musics and stuffs and bla bla bla. While Kryoz and Smii7y are just casually looking at their friends being dumb. 

Brian left the cafeteria to the infirmary. 

"Your friend will be fine. His cheek is ok, it's just a bruise." the nurse said while putting on a white bandage on Brock's cheek. 

Marcel smiles and thanks the nurse, she nodded and went back to the papers on her desk. 

"I'll go get your lunch. There are still 1 hour left until next class so chill and relax, ok? I'll be right back." Marcel pat Brock's shoulder then walking back to the cafeteria, but he's still worrying about leaving his best friend alone in the room. But there is a nurse so it will be fine. 

He walks past Brian, who just casually bumped his arm into Marcel's. Brian looked back and left out a small "sorry" then keep walking toward the infirmary. Marcel shrugged and then went inside the cafeteria, greeted Scotty then buy some lunch for Brock. 

"What did I dragged myself into..." Brock mumbles under his breathes then the door open, reveal to be Brian Hanby, whose hair is really messy and hard to recognize. The nurse looked at Brian then smile, thought to herself, 'maybe it's just visiting a friend'. The nurse stands up and then left to the cafeteria. 

Brian is looking at his "broken-childhood" friend. "Well? Did t'e bruise broug't t'e memories back to ye head, Brock?"

Brock just stared at the old friend's half-calm and half-angry's in those blue eyes. He opened his mouth wanted to say something but he shuted. 

"Speak up. Now.", Brian said in demanded tone. Which is almost gonna go and grab Brock's collar again.

"Please-"

"Please?" Brian wall closer to Brock and grabs Brock's collar but didn't pull him up. 

"Please leave me alone." Brock said in a small, scares voice. This is just like in his secondary school when he didn't know who is Marcel and Lauren. 

=====  
Brock got bullies alot and there's bruise everywhere on his body. He didn't tell his parents about the whole bully things. He was so scared. He was threatened that they are going to kill him if he tells anyone about this. Brian left whenever Brock needed him the most. 

Brian is the one who will risk his own life to protect and save his friend. Whenever Brock needs him, Brian is always there, helping. He left Brock whenever Brock needed him the most. He felt guilty when he left Brock on his own.  
=====

"Leave ye alone, eh? How long have I leave ye alone? 4 years of secondary school?" Brian growled, causing Brock to have anxious so quickly. "Brian- stop-"

"And ye don't know how long I've been suffering in Ireland. Yet, ye don't even send me a letter!"

"B-Brian-", Brock's hand trying to pull Brian's hand off his collar.

"AND every evening I came back from that shitty school, back to my shitty-rich-motherfocking-house just to heard me parents argue EVERy fockin' time!" 

"P-please- someone might hear us-"

"Shut your poor ass mouth and listen, Brock. I waited everyday, everynight just to looks into the space, lost in the ocean of thoughts. All about you. All about what will you write in the letter. But for fockin' sake of 4 years waiting for nothing!"

"Please Brian-"

Tears almost falling down on Brock's cheek then the door suddenly opens. Marcel is holding Brock's lunch and his face showed confusion. 

"Brian? Why are you here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight mates. Sorry if it's short.


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock just found himself unlucky. 
> 
> But he won't be for long. He just found another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include OhmMoo so I'll change the tags.

"Why are you yelling at Brock, Brian?" 

Marcel asks and give Brock his lunch and then looks at Brian. 

"We're talking." Brian mumble under his breath, "And ye didn't even knock." 

"Then it's my fault for being impolite." The chocolate skin boy said with a joking tone, then changed into serious. 

"Why are you yelling at Brock, then?" Marcel repeats his question but Brian just left out a small groan, wishing the choco boy would shut up and get out of here. "None of ye business." 

"If there are business about Brock's, then it's also MY business. Because he is my best friend and I have the right to know, duh." Marcel huffed, sitting on the chair next to Brock's bed, eyes are still lock on Brian. He continued,

"And you yelled at him! Like, what is your problem, dude? And Brock don't even know who you are!"

Brian suddenly changed his expression after hearing what Marcel said. He stands up and grab Marcel's shirt, were about to punch him. Brock put his plate down and pushes Brian off Marcel, defending his friend. 

"Please Brian. Don't hurt him!" 

"Dude! What is your problem?!" Marcel yelled but Brock put his hand on Marcel's mouth to shut him. 

Brian clenched his fist like he wanted to punch Brock too but the nurse came back. She looks at the boys with a confused looks on her face. She don't know what is going on but just smiles a little, telling them to leave if Brock is good now. 

Brian left the room. Marcel left a sigh of relief thanks to the nurse. Or else his friend will have another bruise. 

"It's kinda suck when we have different classes for the next 2 period. I have Biology with Lauren." Marcel scratch the back of his neck, looking at Brock. 

"I have Art. But it's okay. Don't worry too much, Marcel." 

"But what if Brian is in the same class with you?? He will actually hurt you even if there are teacher!" 

Brock just smiled for a bit. "It's fine, Marcel. He's not that bad, afterall-". "But he were about to punch you!" Marcel cut his words. 

"Oh..." 

...

"Sorry. I'll walk you to Art Class. See you after school at 5PM, text me where you are and we'll go to the dormitory. With Lauren too, of course." Brock nods slowly and then stand up, bringing the empty plate and return it to the cafeteria. 

The rest of the other periods went good for Brock. The art class is kinda dumb because he had to looks at a statue and draw it. It's hard, really, he wanted to suffer during the class. 

And then he met Lauren in his 4th period, same class, Chemistry. But he done the project first. He wanted to wait for her too but Lauren told him to go meet Marcel, she'll be done in a minutes. Or more than a minutes...

Brock visits the school's garden. There are tall trees around the garden and also there are a lot of birds chirping. It's peaceful, he liked it. He sat down next to the tall tree near the green house. He texts Marcel the location in school.

[ Brockward -> Dino-child ] 

5:26PM

Brockward: I'm at the garden behind the school where r u

Dino-child: sure dud im almost done my art project

"Still in the art class, huh..." Brock turns off his phone and rest his body against the tree. The wind is slow and calm, too. The leaves on the tree fall on Brock's head but he didn't notice but then someone speaks with a calm voice, which cause Brock to jumped a little.

"It's kinda long since someone decided to visit this abandoned garden." 

"Who-" Brock looks at the person behind the tree. He is wearing a grey-bunny hoodie and... He looks really tall. He walked to Brock and sit next to him. 

He held out his hand for a handshake, but Brock aren't much of a handshake-type so he just give a small smiles. "The name's Ryan. What's yours?" 

"B-Brock." 

"Brock? I've heard about you." Ryan left out a soft chuckle, Brock just felt a little shy. Marcel told Ryan about him? Or who... 

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna bite you or anything. We're cool, right? I'd figured you don't talk much."

Brock nodded.

"Kinda suprised. They changed the dormitory. Last year , each room only fit 2 people. Now they fit 4. That's cool. Maybe I could be your roommate too, haha." He is joking, isn't he? 

Hearing those just made Brock felt more anxious. Brian could be his roommate! And he don't like that. There will be even more threaten if Brian's friends are also gonna be his roommate. His hands grips on his own shirt, Ryan looks at him with a concerned looks. 

"You alright? Looks like you're having a heart attack there, bud."

"N-no, I'm good. Don't worry..." Brock speaks weakly.

Ryan pat on Brock's back then pull him closer. "I'll be the one to look after you when Marcel aren't here with you, Brock." Brock blushes a little then looks away. Ryan just chuckled for a bit just about time Marcel and Lauren arrived. 

3 whole hours of waiting to get a keyroom in the dorm. Brock felt anxious. He haven't seen Lauren anywhere. 'Maybe she just got her key to the room in girl's dorm...'. He looks at Marcel, who just got his keyroom with a number 34 on it. Brock prays to himself to get 34 too...

When it's his turn, the receptionist scanned him then smiles, she give Brock the key. His heart dropped.

32.

'Oh my god...'

Marcel looks at Brock, pulled him over for a hugs. "Welp- see you later Brock. Unpack your things first, then we'll head out somewhere to eat. I'll text Lauren too." Brock gives him a small nod then went to the elevator up to the third floor. 

Brock went to the door down the end of the hall. 'Room 32... Couldn't get any worse.'

He opened the door and someone suddenly hugs him. He looks up to the person. It's Ryan. 

"Hey Brock! Didn't expect you to be the 4th roommate, haha." He left out a small laugh, cause Brock to smiles too. Then he feels like someone is looking at him. 

It's Brian. 

Brian is also his roommates. 

Ryan's voice raises up.

"Brock, this is your bed." Ryan points to the bunk. "I'll sleep on the bot one. You sleep on top. Does that sound good?" 

Brock nod then unpack his stuffs. 

"Also, Brian and Evan will be your roommates too. They're cool so don't worry much. 

Brock gave another nod, but a nervous nod. 

"Cool. We're going out to eat something soon. You wanna come?" Ryan offers an invite, but Brock shakes his head. "I have a plan to eat somewhere else with Marcel. Maybe another time." 

"Sure. Suit yourself. I'd put my phone number on a sticky note on the fridge. Call me if you need to buy something." Ryan waved goodbye to Brock and leaves with Evan and Brian. But Brian slowly gave Brock one last glare before head out. 

'Oh boy...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I'm hungry.


	4. Evening funtime - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sound like helltime to me." - Brock

Brock looks at Ryan's phone number on the sticky note, he saved the number in his phone. A small smile escaped from Brock's, he sighed, lowered his head. 

"What am I even doing... This year is going to be a total nightmare. Almost." he grabbed an apple in the fridge. 'Still look fresh...' 

He huffed, then look at the phone in his hand. Brock grabs a long, big and warm jacket and wear it on. He turned the light off, close the door and then lock it. 'Ryan do have his keyroom... Right?' . Brock stares at the door a bit too long before Marcel was calling out to him, 

"Hey Brock! Lauren is waiting for us outside the dorm. Pretty cool that they allowed us to go outside the school ground. Wanna go to McDonald's?" Marcel looks excited. For a night. Cold... Night...

"Sure. But don't eat too much fries. It's not good for your health".

There are sparkles in Marcel's eyes. "Aw yeah! Mama Brock is back!" the choco boy raises his voice in excitement then run to the elevator.

Brock jumped a little then panic. The floor is kind of slippery, which can cause someone to fall if they run too fast. He calls out to Marcel in a panic tone,

"Marcel! Don't run-!" and the choco boy heard the panic in the mom friend's tone, Marcel almost fell but Scotty catches him. "Dude! You okay? You almost broke your nose there, bro." Scott laughs, Marcel can feels his face is hot from blushing too hard. He stands up, steady himself then Brock just grabbed both of his shoulders from behind, he heard Brock's shaky whispering, "please Marcel. Don't ever do that again, or else I might die from a heart attack."

Marcel pats Brock's hand, he felt guilty. 'This is the 10th time you made me scare, Marcel. Please...' 

Scotty smiles, "you guys should go eat with us at McDonald's! Me and this hobo panda were about to go find you guys." then point to the big student behind him, named Anthony. 

"Sure dude! Let's go together!" Scotty and Marcel took eachother's hand and went in the elevator, so does Anthony, then Brock.

When they reached the main entrance of the dormitory, Lauren is still waiting outside, talking with Lanai and Chrissy. 

Scotty and Marcel walks together outside, meet Nogla and Lui. "Hey Brock! Wanna have a race to McDonald's?" Marcel calls out to him, Brock just shook his head. "I'll walk. Don't run too fast or you will actually fall and broke your nose, Marcel." 

"Yes mom!" the choco boy waved to Brock and then had a race with Scott, Nogla and Lui. Lauren pats on Brock's shoulder, "You can go with a group of boys over there. And hey, there's the guy with the grey-bunny hoodie." 

Brock looks at the direction Lauren are looking. It's Ryan and... Brian, and most of the people Brock barely knows. "Definitely not gonna go with them." , "why not?". Lauren doesn't know about his problems yet... With Brian...

"Alright. Suit yourself then." Lauren smiles and pat Brock's cheek, then walks off with Lanai and Chrissy. Brock is standing at the gate alone. Maybe he could just go back to his room and watch cats video on his phone, or go to the cafeteria instead.

"I bet 2 dollars that Jonathan can eat two burgers at the same time." Tyler said loudly, causing Craig to jumped a little then punches lightly at Tyler's shoulder. "You're talking like his mouth is big enough to suck Evan's d-" Jonathan slaps both Tyler and Craig, laughing in a creepy way and looks over Evan, who is still listening to music with the earphone on. 

"Bitch you're lucky Evan didn't hear that. Or else I'll rip your pig face off." 

"Look at who's defending his little owl on sucking a dick joke!" Tyler is laughing and wheezing while Jonathan punching on his back. Brian and Ryan just stay silents, watching their friends joking around before heading to McDonald but then Craig landed his eyes on Brock, standing at the school gate alone. 

Craig whispers to Brian and Ryan, eyes still lock on an anxious Brock, "Hey, isn't that Marcel's friend?" 

Brian looks at Brock then left out a heavy and annoying huff. "Suprise the guy are becoming a statue for standing there long in a cold night." 

Ryan smiles, "Don't be rude, Brian. He's friendly!" - "Like I care." Brian said then looks down on his phone, keep scrolling the screen. 

"I'll head to McDonald first. See ya'll suckers later." Jonathan said then grabs Evan's hand and pull him along the way. They walk past Brock, he just stand there, watching anxiously. Then Craig, Luke, Tyler, Anthony, John and the rest of them. 

Brock sighed, about to go back to the dorm but stopped by Ryan. 

"Wanna go with us?" the grey-bunny hoodie boy offered, along with Brian is behind him. Brock shook his head and smile weakly. 

"Thank you, but no." - "Come on! You promised Marcel, right?" Ryan pats on Brock's back, smiles kindly. Brock can feels his heart stop beating. He don't want to break the promises with Marcel AND don't want to waste Brian's time. Because he looks impatient, so Brock nodded. 

Ryan happily hold Brock's hand then pull him along. Brian followed behind, mumbling something under his breathes. 

"Brock! You came!" Marcel ran out and hugged Brock, then pulled Brock inside. McDonald's full with high-schoolers. 

Marcel leads them to 2 big tables next to eachother. The seats are full with the boys. Nogla is sitting next to Lui, eating his fries. "There are still three spare seats so you three can choose to sit next to eachother or not." Evan smiles warmly, the words came out from him just like a kind-welcoming father. This is why Jonathan always around Evan, to protect. Of course, why not?

Brock sits between Ryan and Brian. The smallest sit between the tallests, why not? Marcel took a picture then send to Lauren, causing her to laughs a little loud enough for them to hear. 

While everyone is eating and joking around, Brock excused himself to go to the bathroom. Brian's scrolling boringly through his phone then notice Brock is alone, he followed. 

When Brock enter the bathroom and washes his face, Brian speak up, "Ready to abandon me and play with Ryan?" 

Brock stays silent. He can't make eyes contact with Brian. "Please Brian. Leave me alone." 

"I've done leaving you alone, Brock. Please. Just... Answer my question. Me or Ryan?"

He blinked for a few times and shook his head. "Brian, why did you have to make everything so... Difficult?" - "I had to. This is the only way to see if you're still my best childhood friend." 

Brian pulls him closer. 

"Answer the question, Brock." 

"Please Brian-" 

"Brock. Answer. Now." 

Brock is too scare to answer such a difficult question. He could've earns a painful punch in the face instead. 

"You're the only one I wanted to risk my whole life to protect you. So you had to make a choice. It's either me or Ryan." Brian keeps pressing down the question at Brock. `Why are you like this, Brian?` 

Then the door swing open, Ryan looks at the two of them with a confused look, but the question land on Brian,

"Brian? What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's school time for me and I might be busy alot with schoolworks and some class projects so I won't have much free time to write.
> 
> But I will update the next chapter if there are free time for me like every weekends. If possible.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support, guys. Ily 💖


	5. Evening funtime - 2

"Oh my hell. W'y can't we just have any private chat? People usually like to interrupt, huh?" Brian groans, let go of Brock's shoulders and looks at Ryan, who is just looks really confused and worried at the same time. 

"And always. Always t'e questions are on ME!" he pushes Ryan aside then head out, back to his seat at the table where his friends were talking and being dumb. His face can shows how much he is pissed right now but he tried to calm and not to draw attention. 

Brock just shook his head and looking at the tall green-eye boy. "Hi..." 

Ryan smiles and decided to pushes the worrying aside to have some fun. He grabs Brock's hand and pulls him closer. "I don't know what happened in here but I think you should need to have some fun. You've sweated alot today, right? Relax yourself, Brock." He gave the short boy a reassure pats on the back. Brock don't know why but that just make him even more worry instead of relaxing and 'have fun'. 

"We can sit somewhere `alone` to talk, ya know? I can get you a drink too. Oh, and, you didn't eat much, so the dinner is on me." Brock can feels the pressure because Ryan's offers is too much. This is the second time he felt nervous and anxious over the time when someone is caring about him. 

Brock rubs the back of his neck, then look at the tall boy. "N-no- I'm fine- but why are you in here anyway?" 

"Oh, Brian looked grumpy when he walked in here, I can tell if he's doing something bad to you." 

"We're just... Talking-" Brock speaks weakly then sighed, Ryan still locking his eyes on the nervous short . "What kind of talk made him grabbed your shoulders?" 

"It's not your business, Ryan... Please don't ask too much-" Brock walks out of the bathroom and ordered 2 drinks, then he just walks past the group of his friends to sit at the table in the corner. Ryan followed and sits opposite him. 

At the table of friends, Evan is cleaning Jonathan's mouth with a napkin because he just ate two burgers but too much sauce. Tyler yelled, trying to take the money from Luke's hand. "Bitch give me back my two dollars! Jon ate 2 burgers at the same time fucko!!" 

Luke left out a laugh, preventing Tyler from taking his money. "I said but I didn't bet!" 

"That shit doesn't make any sense!" 

While Tyler and Luke being loud, Marcel, Scotty, Anthony and Nogla are playing UNO. 

"No!! Stop top-decking with the plus four's!!" Nogla shouted and almost choked on his french fries because Anthony just keep +4 the poor Irish guy, Marcel and Scotty are just keep stacking up the plus two's on Anthony or even Nogla, which made the two guys yelled and rages... Much... But luckily McDonald doesn't have any guests or customers at night excepts the high-schoolers. 

Brian and the rest are just and chilling. Brock and Ryan are having fun at the corner table, enjoying their drinks and company. After half of an hour being dumb bitches, Brock and Ryan decided to head back to the dormitory first because they're both very tired. 

Marcel left out a sad `aw`. "It's ok, man. I think you need some rest. And Ryan, please do not leave him in the middle of the road or else I'll choke yo-" he got cut by Ryan, putting his finger on Marcel's mouth to shush him. He smiles, "Don't worry." then walks back to the dorm with Brock. 

The walk is just comfortable. The air is less cold now, Ryan is walking really close to Brock, putting his arm over Brock's shoulder and decided to break the silence. 

"So, do you have a childhood friend? I used to had one childhood friend before his family moved to somewhere else far." Brock listens to the tall boy, he just nods along with the stories, sometimes it's reminded him about his good ol' time with Brian. It's just really hurt to think about to past now. How much Brian has changed, which hurted him the most. Brian kept threatened him about choosing him or Ryan. Or even avoiding eachother. He tried to calm Brian down or even trying to explaining but he can't. Brian is such stubborn and impatient, unlike the first time he met him. 

Brock is still walking, but kept his head low. Ryan stopped and looking down at the short boy, maybe he talked too much. Maybe he's uncomfortable with his story- 

"Brock? Are you doing okay?" 

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

"Can you tell where we are right now?"

"I-" 

Brock looks up and trying to pay attention of the location he is right now. 

"Infront of our dorm room-?? How-" 

"Haha- I guess you're passing out during the walk. I used the shortcut instead of walking on the main road." Ryan laughs, Brock can feels the warm and such caring in the tall boy's laugh. He waits for Ryan to unlock the door then walk inside." 

"You want to eat something before sleeping?" Still, Ryan always cared about Brock. Always Brock first. 

"No, I'm fine. I think we need to go to class soon tomorrow. I had Biology at 6AM." Brock said as he climbed on the bunk's stair to the top bed. 

Ryan lay down on his bed. "You had an early period? I had Chemistry at 7:30AM. Cause I'm a long-sleeper." 

"But at least get some sleep. You could woke sooner than 7AM, right?" 

"Yeah. Maybe... Alright, I'm gonna turn off the light now. Gotta leaves the door unlock for Evan and Brian. They should be back anytime soon." 

"Mhm... Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Brock." Ryan reaches for the switch then turns the light off. 

"...goodnight, Brian..." Brock whispered to himself then covered himself with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee hawwww I'm too lazy to continue hfksj
> 
> Thank you to you guys for reading til' this chapterrrr!


	6. Camping Trip - 1 [Special Chapters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and his friends went on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter for my friend, Books-bring-you-to-wonderland! 
> 
> Thank you for being such a lovely and a wholesome friend!

Such a beautiful day to go to school. But today, the headmaster of the school decided to held a camping trip this week for first-year students, there are Brock's class, Lauren's class and Jonathan's class. Messages were sent through the class's server on Discord. Brock's teacher is a lovely man.

He told his students to start packing and then meet at the parking lot, there is a yellow bus waiting for them along with the teachers and the other students who came first. 

Brock is in his room in the dormitory, packing his clothes and stuffs that he needs: a camera, pens and books (mostly Harry Potter). Ryan and Evan has already done packing.

"I'm gonna head out first. See you guys at the banana bus." Evan waves and then grabs his bag, walking out with his phone on his hand. Ryan chuckles at the words `Banana Bus`. He's waiting for Brian and Brock while scrolling through the screen of his phone. 

Brian looks at the two earphones on his bed, then he gives one for Brock, "Ye gonna need to bring t'e earphone or else t'ey will make fun of yer music taste, Brock." 

Brock takes the earphone and put it in his bag, "Hey, Shiloh's musics are good..." 

"No-one like to hear a derpressing song in t'e middle of t'e nig't, Brock." 

Brock rolled his eyes and done packing, he carries his bag out and walks past Ryan, who is standing outside the room door. The grey-bunny hoodie boy chuckles then put his phone in his pocket. "You done?". Brock nods then walks to the elevator. Brian rushed out and then pulls Ryan along because it's 7:26AM, the buses are going to leave at 7:35AM. 

Brock presses the button and the elevator door open, he walks in and stands in the corner, watching two of his tall friends push eachother inside the elevator. 

"You should stop pushing people when you were about to get in the elevator, Brian. You almost made me step on Brock's foot!" Ryan jokes, Brock just let out a small giggles and Brian just hissing at the bunny boy. "S'ut yer rabbit mouth. T'e teacher told us to gat'er at the parking lot at 7:30! We're fohking late!"

When the elevator door open, Brian pulls both of Ryan and Brock's hand to the parking lot, there are alot of first-year students are chatting and talking. 

"Look who's last." Evan, eating a banana and laughing at the late-game trio. Tyler walks up and put a hard pat on Evan's back, causing him to choke on his banana. "For fuck's sake, Tyler. Stop with the making-people-choke-on-their-food pats. Not with Evan. Jonathan could kill you if he saw this." Craig smacked Tyler on the back, the tall boy laughs and say `sorry, sorry` to his little precious Craig. 

"Ahem." 

The students stop with their conversations and paying attention to the teachers. 

"Welcome, first-years. Today we're going to take all of you to camping, in the woods. Don't worry, there are cabins you all would like to share. And there is a lake, for you all would like to take a boat, and go fishing or swimming." 

Marcel looks exciting and looks at Brock, "Hey Brock, let's stay together in a cabin!" Brock nods to his exciting friend. As the teachers leading their students to get on the buses, Brian and Ryan is looking at Marcel holding Brock's hand. "Well fohks." 

Marcel and Brock take the seats behind the driver, Brian is sitting with Scotty behind them, looking grumpy as usual. "Relax dude. You wouldn't dare to murder Marcel right? They're just friends." Scotty pats on his grumpy friend on the shoulder. Brian responded with a murderous tone in his voice, "I would murder him if I couldn't go to jail." 

"Alright students, if you brought your breakfast, please eat to fill up your empty belly." The teacher claps his hand together as the students take out some fruits and drinks. Marcel looks at the bag of apples and four apple juice on Brock's hands. "You bought apples and apple juice? Dude you're the best!" the choco boy smiles happily as there are stars in his eyes. Brock gives him an apple with juice, then he shares it with Brian and Scotty, also he had to walk all the way to Ryan's seat at the end of the bus, just to gave the bunny boy an apple for lunch. "Thanks Brock, you're a generous person." Ryan smiles then pat pat on Brock's shoulder. 

Scotty bites down his apple, looking at Brian, "your friend is nice to everyone. Why so grumpy?" Brian looks like he could kill someone, then sighed, "S'ut yer mouth." 

"Evan, Evan." Jonathan pulls the raven-hair boy's sleeve, holding out a big cup of strawberry juice, "You might want to drink this. Bitch you ate 3 whole banana." Evan smiles warmly and drink the take out another banana, Jon looks at his little boyfriend with a `no, don't you dare` face. "Your stomach, Evan. Think about your fucking stomach." the short boy chuckles and point at Jon's mask that hide his bottom face. "If you take off that mask, I'll think about it." 

Jonathan let out a heavy sigh then looks around. His seats are at corner of the bus and no-one is paying attention, Jon take off his mask, reveals a pale lips and pale freckles. Evan giggles then put the banana inside his bag, "Second time I get to see your beautiful face." Jonathan sighs, his eyes are half-open and looks really tired, like he haven't sleep for 5 days. "You also looks like you need some times to shut your eyes."

"Can you fucking tell, Evan?"

When they're at the campsite, the teachers lead their students gather all together in the front of the camp's front gate.

"There are four cabins for all of you to share. There are four classes, each classes have 20 students. Miss Ovile will read your name and you will be randomly in one of the four cabins. For example: Marcel from class 1A and Evan from class 1D will be in cabin A. After that, you and your cabin members can choose a name for your cabin and Miss Carline will write it down. For the other days, we will hold alot of fun events and competition. Four cabins can compete eachother. Well, for fun. Don't hurt the other students, okay?" he looks down the students, nodding in agreement. "Okay good. Miss Ovile, you can take the stage now." 

"Holy shit this is like Harry Potter." Nogla mumbled under his breathes with happy voice, "We're a wizard!" 

The teacher with a glass hold out a paper with listed students in their cabins. "Alright now students! I will read the names now!" 

"Ahem. For the first cabin: Jonathan, Evan, John, Marcel, Craig, [rest of the other 15 students]." 

Marcel's expression changed from exciting to sad, "Aw mannn... I want to be with Brocky..." Brock pats his best friend for reasurring. 

"For the second cabin: Smitt, Scott, Lui, Jack, [rest of the 16 students]." 

Mark giggles sadly, "I'm gonna sneak out to see you everynight, Sean.", the Irish boy with half-green hair chuckles along, "like hell yes. But don't call me at 3AM for fohk's sake, Mark." 

"Next, third cabin: Brock, Nogla, Mark, Anthony, Bryce, [rest of the other 15 students]." 

Just silences.

"Last cabin: Ryan, Brian, Luke, Tyler, [rest of the 16 students]."

Brian groans heavily with a small `Are ye focking kidding me?`

(( *Author's words: this whole student-with-their-mate thing based on Books-bring-you-to-wonderland's Youtubers in their Hogwarts Houses post on Tumblr.

Miss Ovile continues, "now, you and your cabin members can choose name and Miss Carline will write down your cabin's name." 

Tyler bites down his apple, "This is like we're studying at Hogwarts. Four cabins as four houses." Ryan smiles, "How about Slytherin? I like Slytherin." - Luke shrugged "I'm evil as fuck so yeah."

Brian nods, paying not fully attention to his cabin members. Along with the other students.

[===]

"I'm thinking about Ravenclaw. Since we're smart as fuck." Evan laughs.

One of the yellow hair boy who-looks-so-smart speak up. "Thor team? Fuck that name I'm going for Ravenclaw. We're a fucking wizard now." 

Marcel let out a confident smiles, "It's settle then."

[===]

Scotty listed all of the name for the cabin and he made everyone choose and agree one that sound cool. "Well fuck, this is taking forever." 

"Tyler and Evan's cabin has names from Hogwarts, why don't we try one?" Smitty point at the name `Gryffindor` at the bottom of the paper. "We are the kind of dumb as fuck people. But also hype as fuck. So why not?" 

Lui ate a banana then instant choke when Scott raised his voice to asks Lui's opinion. "Yeah yeah sure. Gryffindor sound cool." 

[===]

"Hufflepuff?" Brock looks at Anthony and Mark.

"Hufflepuff." Mark nods, claps his hands together. 

Bryce looks at the listed name on the paper, "Animals protection squad? Seriously, who wrote this-", everyone shook their head and he looks at Brock. "Brock?"

"I'm sorry..." 

"Uh-huh... Hail of the Hogwarts Houses..." Miss Carline said in a tired tone. "Alright. So the first cabin named Ravenclaw, for smart-children only, I see. Second cabin, Gryffindor, for dumb-but-brave students. Third, Hufflepuff, for students that we can protect. Last, Slytherin." 

"And the four teachers can lead your students to their cabins. Lunch will start soon." Miss Carline always tired even if she had enough sleep. 

"See you at lunch, Brock!" Marcel waves goodbye to his best friend then head to his cabins. Brock just smiles and waves back, he walks behind Anthony because Scott told him to. Anthony is a good guy. He usually tell jokes and puns with Brock, so he trusted him. 

At the `Hufflepuff` cabin, it's just like the others. Really big, built by woods. The teacher open the door as the students walk in, the living room is clean and the space is really big. There are sofas and chairs near the fireplace and a vase of lavenders on the table. The window has a small flower pot. There are lanterns at the four corner of the room so the light isn't too bright or isn't too dark, just only a warm and welcoming light. `This cabin belonged to mother nature, for sure.` Brock thought to himself. 

On the second floor, there are ten bunks, enough for 20 students. 

"Students, choose your bunk-mate and unpack your stuffs. We will head for lunch about thirty more minutes. When it's time, Mark, lead your friends downstairs and head straight to the cafeteria. It's right next to the `Slytherin` cabin." The teacher said as he went downstair to the main house. 

"Yes sir!" Mark smiles happily and pick his Bryce as bunk-mate to sleep at the bunk in the corner.

Anthony tags Brock as his bunk-mate and pick the bunk next to Mark and Bryce's. "You top-bed. If I'm top, pretty sure you won't survive for the next day." Brock nods and start unpacking. 

[===] 

At the `Slytherin` cabin, it's just the same as `Hufflepuff's` but there are none flowers or mother nature's belonged stuffs, just a normal cabin just like the other two. 

Brian and Tyler choose to be bunk-mate, then there's Ryan and Luke. 

"Holy fohking shite I just realized t'is cabin has Xbox. We can play games on it!" the Irish boy's excitement for games started to rises up. If you want to calm him down, just invite him to play games then your life has been saved. 

((*Author's words: I paused at this moment to go to sleep lol

[Time skipped after lunch because the author is lazy]

Already a yelling at `Hufflepuff's` cabin.

"Don't plus four me you fohking fat panda! I had UNO!" Nogla yells as he pulled four cards, Anthony is laughing his panda ass off because now he has winning hand but Brock plus two him, then he cried laughing. "I hate you, bunk-mate...". Brock gave his friend a `I know and I'm sorry` pat. 

"UNO is a fun game, which can cause from friendship to enemies." Mark is watching too. He crossed his arms as he is watching his friends having a breakdown. 

"Evan, please, for fuck's sake, don't you fucking dare." 

"Only if you decide to take off your mask every-fucking-night to sleep. You can't wear it when you're sleeping." Evan is holding a toy knife, putting it near Jon's Teddy Bear's neck. "Fuck fuck. Fine. Don't hurt him." Jon grabs Teddy Bear and also hugs Evan. "Bitch you're my little boyfriend but you're a threat to Teddy Bear." 

Evan chuckles, put away the toy knife then hugs his tall, murderous boyfriend. "Can you tell, Jon?" 

"Dumbass Lovebirds..." Craig sips some tea with a disgusts looks on his face. 

Brock just received a text message from Brian to meet him near the lake. Brock don't know what's the problem but he's going anyway. Maybe just a private chat, couldn't hurt him anymore. 

The sun is setting down, the view from the way Brock's walking to the lake is beautiful and calm. He saw Brian, sitting on the bench near the lake. He walks and then sit next to the Irish boy. He looks around, this seat is pretty far from the campsite, no-one can find him and Brian here. 

Brock speaks up first, "This evening is lovely." he looks up the skies from blue to lightly orange. Brian, just looking at the ground and sighs, "Because ye are here." 

...

"Ye made it even more lovely." The words hit Brock real hard, at his heart. He could feels Brian's tone is warm. "Ye made every moment of my life more loveable, Brocky." 

As Brock keep silences, Brian continue to said every words that are on his mind, "Do ye remember t'at time when our parents took us to t'e beach? T'at's when ye don't know how to swim but ye tried."

He still don't know how to swim.

"Ye drowned. I thought I lost ye forever. But yer father saved ye." 

He drowned when he didn't paying attention on where he is walking. 

"Remember t'at one time I sneaked out of house, came to comfort ye in yer garden?" 

He accidently cuts himself by a knife.

"Ye almost lost yer fingers. I scared t'at I can never hold yer hand fully again." 

The wounds are big and deep. 

"T'at one time... I was sick and couldn't go to school, ye got bullied by t'ose kids, and w'en I heard ye cried, I sneaked out again even if I'm sick, just to comfort ye with words and loves."

I got wounds on my stomach and on my back. 

"Yer also almost cut yer c'eek." 

You got beated up by your father because you sneaked out again. Just to comfort me. 

"Do yer-" 

"Brian, please." 

...

"I'm sorry, Brian." 

"W'at are ye sorry for?" Brian chuckles, still looking at the ground. 

"I... I don't know... I feel bad and... And I just can say sorry... I don't know what's the reasons to sorry..." Brock's voice starts to crack up, he can't talk clearly because he is tearing up. Tears are steaming down with his cheeks, Brian's heart just stop beating. Did he said something hateable? It's hurt to remember all of it. 

"O-oi Brocky- please don't cry..." Brian pulls his friend in and he hugs him. A tight hugs as Brock bury his face on Brian's shoulder. Everything is hurt. His heart is really hurt. 

"Brocky, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-" 

"Brian... Please... Stay silence for a little bit..." 

...

"Of course. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I hope you like it!


	7. Camping Trip - 2 [Special Chapters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of the evening.

"Brocky? Yer okay now?" Brian gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back, Brock just keep gripping tight on his Irish friend's shoulder. He slowly shakes his head and continue to bury his face on Brian's shoulder. 

Brian looks around, the sky is getting really dark and cold. "Brocky, let's go back to t'e cabin now. T'e teacher mig't be wondering where ye went.", Brock nods and wipes his tears off. "And eh... Sorry for 'itting yer... Face...". 

Brock smiles weakly, "It's okay." 

As they are walking on a path back to the campsite, Brock feels like someone is watching him and Brian. The bushes just keep making noises that made Brock feels uncomfortable. Every 5 minutes he stops to looks around, "C'mon Brock. Probably just a bunch of animals. Not gonna hurt yer." 

"If it's a bear or a tiger, you will be their dinner for sure."

They continue to walk away, Marcel, Scotty and Craig were inside the bushes with a camera and a recorder. "Stop kicking my legs, Craig!" Scott groans, pushing Craig's face. "Stop making noises or else they will notice!" Marcel trying to get out of the bushes while the smart boy and the dumb-hyping boy are fighting. "Damn t'ese bus'es are real killers. T'ey had s'arp branc'es." Nogla, eating chips next to the three of them. The tall Irish boy is here because he agreed to help them make sure the surrounding is safe for spying on Brock and Brian. In return, he earned 4 bags of potato chips. "Lui is gonna like t'ese sweet and spicy chips." 

Brock and Brian are out of sight, Marcel breathes when he finally got off the sticky bushes. He looks at the recorder and some pictures including the two boys having a nice little chat at the bench. "This is pretty much confusing. Brock haven't told me anything about his relationship with Brian." 

"Well, t'ey punches eachot'er and shite, but only Brian landed lots of fists on Brock, he also grumpy as shite as he saw you and Brock hold hands t'is morning, anddd only followed Brock if he's alone." Nogla explained everything he knows about Brian. Scott ate some of Nogla's chips, he shrugged, "I don't know. He's weird as fuck." 

"Looks like he's obsessed with Brock." Craig just gave in his thought and earned Scott's `ew`. "Ryan also followed after. What the fuck are they on bullying Brock-" Marcel cuts Scott's words by a small `shush`, "I told Ryan to looks after him when me and Lauren isn't around." Nogla looks at the time on his phone, "7:12pm. Well I'm gonna 'ead back to t'e cabin. Lui haven't ate shite because he's waiting for me at t'e cafeteria." the Irish boy starts to walk off then the other guys followed him back to the campsite. 

"I was wondering what kind of adventure you guys were having without inviting me." Lui looks at the three guys and takes 2 bags of chips from Nogla. Craig looks tired, "Trust me. You'd rather suffer than going with us." he went inside the cabin. "Looks like smart boy ain't having dinner tonig't." Nogla said and get dragged by Lui to the cafeteria. Marcel looks at the camera rolls then to Scotty, "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Scott shrugged. "My stomach is really grumpy since you and Craig bought the chips for Nogla." 

"Sorry. My treat this time." Marcel smiles, still holding the camera and the recorder in his bag. 

"Hey Brock! Over here!" Ryan calls out to his anxious friend as he is looking somewhere to sit with Brian. Brock spots the bunny-hoodie boy sitting at the table of the corner with Smitty and John. Brian pulls Brock over to sit with Ryan, sighed heavily, "We almost gonna sit on t'e floor." - "Ohhhh who is this shy friend you guys had?" The white hair boy with a tiny-three-colors cap speaks up, looking at Brock in a friendly way. Brock was drinking apple juice then he jumped a little when he noticed that Smitty were looking at him. 

"Oh right. I forgot. Smitty, John, this is Brock. And Brock, this is Smitty and John." Ryan chuckles. "He looks like my anxious brother. I wish I had a brother." John sighed, biting down the apple on his hand. "And you ain't gonna have one, John." Smitty laughs but then put his arm over Brock's shoulder, "I'm adopting him. He's my baby brother now." 

Brock sweats anxiously, Brian noticed that. He gives Ryan a small towel then he walks off. Smitty looks at the towel on Ryan's hand then to Brock's face, "Oh shit I'm sorry-" Ryan slowly clean the sweats on Brock's face by using the towel and Smitty keep saying `Sorry`. John giggles, "Such a threat to an anxious baby brother." - "Shut up John >:(".

"Alright. So..." Marcel put the snacks and drinks on the table in the corner, where Scott and Craig are sitting. "These photos look beautiful." Craig looking at the camera rolls. There are alot of pictures belongs to nature, also include Ryan, Brian and Brock. Scott bites down some snacks while talking, "I just listened to the recorder. And all of that is just about childhood stories!". Craig, making a not-so-suprise face, he rolls his eyes, "Brian followed Brock everywhere when he is alone. I'd figured he punched Brock at lunch in the bathroom on the first day." He continues to drink until the cup of water is empty. 

"Brian also said things about comforting and garden and shits and bla bla bla." 

Craig looks around and spots Ryan, Brock and Smitty laughing at John's jokes. "Did we even mention Ryan?" 

Marcel still looking throught the photos, "No." 

"I like how we became from dumb students into detective students just by watching a random childhood couple." - "The fuck does that even mean, Scott-" 

It's 8:20pm, really dark now. Brock walks back to the cabins with Ryan. Both of them are having a good time and enjoying eachother's company. Brian just followed behind them, keeping silence. 

"See you tomorrow, Brock." Ryan waves then head inside the cabin. 

Brock smiles, "See you tomorrow, Ryan." He notices Brian was staring, he walks up to his Irish friend then hugs him. "Goodnight Brian."

The sound of his voice and his smile calms Brian. He loves it. He hugs back, Brock don't want to let go.

"Also, Brocky?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I borrow one of yer pajama? I forgot to bring mine." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Well no, but actually yes." 

Brock chuckles and let go of Brian. "Wait here." then he went inside the cabin. 

[5 minutes later] 

"My mama bought two same pajamas for me. I'm sorry if green isn't your favorite color." Brock gives Brian one of his pajama. The color is dark green and a moose patterns. "Man it's huge! I can see t'is pajama is too big for ye." 

Brock shrugged, "I like wearing oversized clothes. It's comfy." 

"T'anks for letting me borrow it- I'll try not to rip it." with a small chuckles. Brock smiles then hugs Brian again, then he went inside the cabin. 

Brian inhales then exhales. `T'at went well.` 

"Holy s'ite you and Brian are wearing couple clot'es??" Anthony almost choked on his foods when Nogla asked that. Brock, who is also almost confuse as everyone in the living room is looking at him. "Uh... He- uh..." Brock is trying his best to stay calm, "He didn't bring his pajama... Sooo... he borrowed mine-" 

As the whole room went `Ohhh` and everyone continue to mind their own business, Brock left the cabin to go out for a walk. "That was scary." 

"Don't tell me you're wearing couple clothes with the shy nerd." Luke, looking at Brian with an amusing looks on his face.

Brian is sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart 8 with Tyler. "I borrowed it." 

"You don't have a pajama?"

"I forgot to bring mine." 

"Boy what a loser." 

Brian keep silence until he wins Tyler by throwing red shells and bombs at him, made him triggered and lost it. "Bitch. >:(" 

Brian laughs in Irish. Looking at Tyler stomps his way upstairs to his bunk bed. "W'at a nig't." then his phone went `ting.` 

`A message?` 

[ Brock -> Brian ] 

8:52pm  
Brock: Wanna go for a walk? I'm outside your cabin.

Brian stand up and left the cabin, he closed the door behind him quickly. Ryan looks confuse, "Uh... What just happened-"

Brock is standing infront of him. "Holy s'ite Brocky. Yer too s'ort I didn't see ye." 

Brock just smiles then walks off, Brian followed. 

"Aren't ye be sleeping rig't now?" 

"I can't sleep." 

"W'y not?" 

"I just... Can't..." 

"Someone could've murdered us rig't now in t'is late nig't." 

"I wouldn't be so suprise." 

"W'at happened?"

"I don't know..." 

"..."

They sit on the same bench that they were sitting at the evening. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"About what?"

"T'e nig'tmares ye were havin'."

"Oh... I'd rather talk about something else." 

"Like w'at, exactly?" 

Brock shrugged, looking at Brian. "Does fun stories count?" 

Brian smiles warmly then nods, "Ah yea', t'at does count." 

[ ... ]

The two are having fun telling stories and accidents happened, how the wounds covered on their body, how much fun they had without having eachother in life. 

That one time in middle school, Brock got bullied and got locked in his own locker by the bullies, it's took him hour until someone found him screaming for help inside the locker.

Brian felt guilty for leaving him. 

That one time in Ireland, Brian was trying to live a normal life without getting pulled up in any trouble. But turned out he just keep going home with injuries. At least his mom cared for a while. 

Brock's heart just stopped a beat. 

[ ... ]

"It's painful to hear all that." 

"I know. I'm sorry, Brocky. T'ose wounds on yer s'ould be mine t'ought." 

"No. I deserved these wounds. For being weak, actually." 

"Ye looks like ye're still weak as hell, Brocky." 

"At least- I tried--" 

The Irish boy laughs softly. Brock just checked the time on his phone. 

"It's getting late now. We should head back in." 

"Ah s'oot. Let's run." Brian stands up and instantly pulls Brock to run back to the cabins.

When they are back at the campsite, Brock quickly hugged Brian then went inside his cabin. Brian smiled then waved slowly and when he heard Brock's cabin door locked, he went inside his cabin. 

Ryan smiles when he sees his friend back, "Hey, glad you didn't get eaten by a bear." 

"Oh s'ut up, Ryan." 

Nogla hugs his small friend when he saw him walking upstair, "Ey Brock, w'ere were ye at? We were just done UNO-ing. It's was fun!" 

Brock hugs back his tall Irish friend then chuckles, "W'at is `UNO-ing`?" 

"Oh, it's just playing UNO but me and Ant'ony got focked by Bryce and Mark." 

Mark smiles brightly, "But it's was fun! We won 5 rounds!" 

"Yea' yea' fock off, Mark." then Nogla climbed up his bunk-bed. 

Brock is laying on his bed, smiling while watching cat videos on his phone. 

"Goodnight everyone!" then Mark turns off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be whole fun games ya'll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. 
> 
> I'm still gonna update the fanfic if I had free time or not being lazy and all. Because I have a lot of ideas for this AU and wanted to write it. 
> 
> If you don't like it, I'm sorry.  
> If you like it, thank you.


End file.
